Compromiso a Ciegas
by AdriSofi
Summary: La tierra y la Luna, han peleado por millones de años; solo una cosa lo podria parar "el compromiso entre los principes herederos"¿se llegaran a amar aun sin haberse conocido?."como a amar a alguien del quien ni siquiera sabes su nombre" Continuación de mi fic :)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola Chicos!

Soy AdriSofy, ¿Se acuerdan de mi? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que empecé a escribir (2011), hasta el año actual (2013) ¡No se molesten conmigo please!

La razón por la que no continué con la novela Compromiso a Ciegas de Sailor Moon, fue porque mi computadora se malogro, y con ella se fueron todos mis documentos, además de eso perdí las ganas de escribir, pues sentía que no lo hacía bien, es cierto, porque en ese tiempo mi redacción no era muy buena, actualmente pienso que he mejorado, pero me falta :3

Como sea, en otras palabras continuare este fic por mi nueva cuenta, pero además de eso le mejorare y pondré más detalles. Pueden seguirlo también a través de mi blog dedicado por completo al fic Compromiso a Ciegas.

Si es que no has leído este fic anteriormente, te aseguro que te va a gustar

Besos.


	2. La guerra y una solución

La guerra y una solución

Esta guerra había durado miles de años, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo la gente de la Luna no había visto el sol brillar? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo las personas no podían vivir tranquilas? Era tan triste ver a tanta gente morir, y quedarse sin la compañía de seres queridos, ¿Cuántas personas no habrán perdido a sus padres o hermanos? ¿Cuánto dolor irremediable habrán tenido que vivir? Una víctima de esta milenaria guerra, fue el padre de la princesa Serena, el Rey Arian. Su muerte, les destrozo el corazón a todos los habitantes de la Luna, en especial a la joven Reina Serenity, que tuvo que tomar el control del Milenio de Plata. En ese tiempo, la princesa Serena, tan solo tenía 5 años, una tierna edad donde solo se piensa en jugar y pasar todo el tiempo posible con los padres, Serena no pudo gozar eso. A temprana edad, la princesa se vio con la obligación de comportarse con madurez.

Para mayor protección de la princesa y del Milenio de Plata, la Reina Serenity se vio con la obligación de reclutar a las princesas herederas de los cuatro planetas interiores del sistema solar: Mercurio, Venus, Marte y Júpiter. La reina Serenity se encargaría de criarlas, y brindarles una educación especial junto a la princesa Serena, ellas aprenderían a utilizar sus poderes en orden de proteger al Milenio de Plata y a su futura heredera. Ellas fueron llamadas Sailor Inners.

Cada princesa con un don especial de su planeta respectivo:

Princesa de Mercurio: Amy Mizuno. Nombrada como "Guerrera de la Sabiduría". Tal como su nombre lo dice, la princesa de Mercurio posee un gran intelecto y gusto por lo lógico. Su poder especial es el control sobre el Agua.

Princesa de Venus: Minako Aino. Nombrada como "Guerrera del Amor". Así como su nombre, la princesa venusiana era poseedora de una gran belleza y espíritu amoroso, por eso ella fue elegida como líder de las Sailors Inners que protegían a la princesa. Su poder especial es el control sobre la energía.

Princesa de Marte: Rei Hino. Nombrada como "Guerrera de la Guerra". Princesa poseedora de gran fuerza física y espiritual. Su control con el fuego es impresionante, lo utiliza tanto como medio de lucha y predicciones.

Princesa de Jupiter: Litta Kino. Nombrada como "Guerrera de la Protección". Por ser princesa de Jupiter, ella posee gran fuerza física, y además es toda una dama. Controla las corrientes eléctricas al igual que su padre.

La Reina Serenity creyó necesaria la presencia de otras guardianas que tuvieran una preparación especial, superior a la de las Inners. Ellas se encargarían se proteger el Sistema Solar de cualquier tipo de amenazas exteriores. Las princesas escogidas de los planetas para esta importante misión fueron cuatro: Saturno, Urano, Neptuno y Plutón. Ellas fueron llamadas Sailor Others.

Princesa de Saturno: Hotaru Tomoe. Nombrada como "Guerrera del Ruina y Nacimiento". La Reina Serenity le encomendó un arma muy especial, "La Hoz del Silencio", esta tenía poderes destructivos, tanto así como para desaparecer un planeta entero, y a la vez poderes de curación.

Princesa de Urano: Haruka Tenou. Nombrada como "Guerrera del Cielo". Puede controlar el viento y la luz. Además es poseedora de un Talismán en forma de Daga, que le fue confiado para mejor control de sus poderes.

Princesa de Neptuno: Michiru Kaiou. Nombrada como "Guerrera del Mar Profundo". Princesa poseedora de muchos dones, conocida por su elegancia y femineidad. Puede controlar el Mar, y al igual que a la princesa de Urano, es poseedora de un Talismán en forma de Espejo, este incrementa sus poderes, y al igual que la princesa de Marte puede tener una percepción del futuro.

Princesa de Plutón: Setsuna Meiou. Nombrada como "Guerrera del Cambio". Tiene la tarea de vigilar el inframundo y la Puerta del Tiempo. Se le encomendó el Báculo del Tiempo, que le da el poder de controla el espacio y tiempo.

La Luna era un bello lugar, lleno de paisajes deslumbrantes. El reino estaba rodeado por un campo de protección, debido a los constantes ataques terrestres.

Era una mañana como cualquiera, la princesa Serena recién se había levantado.

**Prov. Serena**

Era una mañana cálida a diferencia de los anteriores días. Por algún motivo sentía que iba a ser un día especial, tenía el presentimiento que algo pasaría, algo tan importante que cambiaría la vida de todos. Sin embargo no tenía muchas esperanzas en mis presentimientos, pues las cosas en la vida real no son así de fáciles como desearía. Hace ya bastante tiempo que mis amigas Senchis fueron enviadas a un fuerte clave de batalla, donde supuestamente, si ellas vencían a los terrícolas, el ejército terrestre retiraría sus tropas por un corto periodo de tiempo, para luego reiniciar la batalla con más fuerza.

-Luna, ¿Dónde esta mi madre?- le pregunté a mi gata guardiana Luna

-en la sala de juntas, princesa- me respondió. No sorprendió escuchar esa respuesta, pues desde pequeña mi mamá ha tenido como objetivo principal acabar con todo esto antes de que yo suba al poder. Observe que el cuarto estaba oscuro, quería sentir el cálido rayo de sol entrar, por eso, me acerque al balcón para abrir las cortinas, cuando de repente Luna grito- ¡princesa no lo haga!-

Una explosión contra el campo protector que estaba alrededor del castillo me asusto, tanto así que caí al piso.

-cuando acabara todo esto Luna, ya me canse de tanta guerra y muerte; me gustaría ver los hermoso jardines que tiene el palacio con mis amigas, sin preocuparme que en cualquier momento ellas se tengan que ir a los campos de batallas, ¡Tengo miedo de perder a las personas que más quiero!- dije entre lagrimas mientras mirada las cortinas cerradas.

-ya sabes que la reina ha hecho lo posible para que todo esto acabe, hemos tratado de negociar con los terrícolas, pero ellos no entienden- dijo Luna acercándose lentamente a mí

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero aun así, debe haber otro método para parar esta guerra que se ha vuelto eterna- dije con tristeza- pero también sé que no lograré nada llorando, ¡Me siento tan inútil!

-No diga eso princesa- dijo acomodándose en mis faldas- Hay un método, pero este puede llegar a ser una condena para cualquier persona

-dime Luna, ¿Cuál es?- dije con curiosidad.

-no te lo puedo decir princesa, son ordenes de la reina- dijo Luna mientras se apartaba de mí- ahora por favor baje a cenar con su madre

-Sí Luna- dije agachando la cabeza con resignación- Luna- llamé antes de salir de mi habitación

-¿si, princesa?

-¿Crees que pueda ir a patinar, después de almorzar?- pregunte de manera de aprobación

-Sí princesa

Serena camino por los pasillos del gran palacio, hasta que llego a su destino, el comedor. Era amplio, muy elegante e iluminado. Tenía una mesa de mármol muy grande, las sillas también eran de mármol, había 25 en los lados laterales, y un par en cada extremo. Mi padre solía sentarse con mi madre en uno de los extremos, yo me sentaba al lado de ellos, pero desde la muerte de mi padre, yo había acostumbrado sentarme en una de las sillas del extremo, donde se sentaba mi padre.

-Princesa- me llamo una sirvienta- su madre no va a poder a venir a desayunar hoy, discúlpeme- se disculpo como si fuese su culpa

-no te preocupes, Ayaka ¿verdad?- le pregunte, pues muy poco la había visto antes.

-si, su alteza- dijo sonriendo

Al terminar de desayunar fui hacia mi habitación y saque mi traje favorito para patinar y mis patines. Me dirigí a un cuarto muy amplio donde la pista era de hielo, perfectamente lijado. Yo amaba patinar, era la mejor en toda la luna, nadie me podía superar, ni siquiera Litta, una de mis guardianas. Hay veces en que el reino deja de ser atacado por los terrestres, y salgo acompañada de mis amigas y vamos a patinar con mis súbditos.

Di un paso hacia adelante deslizándome en el hielo con mucha gracia, ese era mi lugar favorito, el ideal donde yo podía pensar con tranquilidad.

Lo que me dijo Luna hoy en la mañana me ha dejado con mucha curiosidad, ¿A que se referiría que hay un camino para salir de todo esto? ¿Por qué mi madre no querrá que yo sepa? Cuando regresen mis amigas, le voy a preguntar a Amy, ella debe saber. Dí un salto doble, y caí en el hielo con mucha gracia.

**Fin Prov. Serena**

**Prov. Reina Serenity**

Realmente siento no haber ido a desayunar con mi hija, pero sé perfectamente que ella entiende mis deberes como reina, y sabe que trato de hacer todo lo posible para nuestra seguridad y prosperidad.

-Reina Serenity- dijo un joven de cabello color plateado, tez blanca y ojos oscuros

-Príncipe Diamante, que gusto verlo- dije con una sonrisa

-su majestad, he traído algunas estrategias, para proteger la luna de los terrícolas- dijo presentándome unos documentos

-gracias Diamante, siempre eres un buen estratega- dije con sinceridad. Diamante era un año mayor que mi hija, él era un buen chico, siempre muy responsable y emprendedor. Él sentía lo mismo que yo, tenía deseos de proteger a los que quería.

-me alegra que piense eso de mí, me he esforzado- dijo Diamante- mire, esta es la actual ubicación de las Outers, he previsto con sumo cuidado la nueva ubicación. Me he dado cuenta que los terrícolas solo atacan por el frente y nos convendría que las dos mas fuerte estén en esta ubicación que en la otra…-

Después de la explicación, me dirigí a mi habitación para examinar las nuevas estrategias de Diamante.

-Reina Serenity- uno de mis guardias entro sin permiso, debe ser muy importante lo que me tenga que decir, ya que usualmente tocan la puerta y esperan mi respuesta

-¿ha pasado algo Edward?- dije poniéndome en alerta

-la llaman del cuarto de comunicaciones, son los reyes de la Tierra- dijo. Al oír eso sentí mi corazón detenerse.

Fui tan rápido como pude al cuarto de comunicaciones, era raro tener comunicación con los reyes de la tierra, ya que usualmente ellos se niegan a hablar con nosotros, por ende, considero algo insólito que ellos deseen hablar conmigo. ¿Sera que nos quieren amenazar?

-querida reina Serenity, me da gusto que aceptaras esta llamada- dijo el rey Mamoru. Era un hombre alto, de buena presencia, de piel blanca y cabello oscuro, ojos marrones y nariz perfilada.

-¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual deciden comunicarse conmigo?- dije muy seria, realmente su cordialidad me preocupaba.

-Es algo que estamos seguros que os gustara oír. Nosotros ya estamos cansados con esta guerra, nuestros antecesores nos han dejado un duro legado que nosotros ya queremos dar por terminado-dijo la reina Gea con voz pacifica. La reina Gea era una mujer muy hermosa, de cabello castaño y unos profundos ojos azules. Escuchar eso me dejo impresionada, algo que jamás hubiese pensado escuchar de los reyes de la tierra. Yo ya había intentado con anterioridad acordar un Tratado de Paz entre la Tierra y la Luna con los anteriores gobernantes terrestres, sin embargo no tuve mucha suerte.

-¿Cuál es vuestra propuesta?- dije con preocupación. Nada bueno venia por sí solo, tenía que haber algo detrás de todo esto.

-Queremos acabar con esta guerra, y sabes que el único método para acabarla es el matrimonio, entre nuestros hijos- dijo el rey Mamoru con seriedad

-Lo sé perfectamente, pero no estoy dispuesta a entregar a mi hija, es lo único que me queda de mi amado esposo- dije con dolor y miedo de perder a mi ser más querido

-Nosotros tampoco lo queremos Serenity, amamos mucho a nuestro hijo, pero aun así, sabemos que es el único método para lograr la paz en nuestros reinos- dijo la reina Gea

-Pero, no puedo obligar a mi hija a que se case con un completo desconocido- dije casi perdiendo el control, pero recupere la compostura

-Nosotros tampoco lo queremos Serenity- dijeron los reyes tratando de guardar la compostura al igual que yo- lo tienes que aceptar

-Tienen razón, está es la única manera de acabar con todo esto- dije con resignación- ¿Pero quién nos asegura que esto va a funcionar? Yo confió en mi hija, pero no conozco al vuestro

-¿Qué le parece si usted viene de visita y conoce a nuestro hijo, y después usted nos presentas a la princesa Serena?- dijo la reina Gea

-es una excelente idea reina Gea, pero no te aseguro que se amen- dije con tristeza

-lo harán, ellos se amaran- dijo el rey con toda seguridad

-pero y si no, ¿Qué harían?- interrogue

-tenemos nuestras formas Serenity, no lo olvides- dijo el rey Mamoru antes de cortar la llamada. Me quede sorprendida al oír eso. ¡¿Ahora qué haría?! ¿Cómo le voy a decir a mi hija que se va a casar con el príncipe terrestre?

* * *

Hola!

¿Como están? Al fin puedo seguir con este proyecto :)

Como mencione antes, estoy revisando todo le que escribí antes, y lo estoy arreglando y volviendo a publicar.

Espero que comprendan.

Muchos besos, cuídense y disfruten leyendo!

Adriana ;)


	3. Enamorados de otra persona

Hola! Gracias por seguir mi historia y darme otra oportunidad, la semana pasada me demore en publicar pues estuve de viaje y no pude llevar mi laptop :'( fue un sufrimiento, y recién hoy tengo tiempo para subirlo. Lean este nuevo capitulo y disfrútenlo Please

* * *

Enamorados de otra persona

Prov. Serena

Después de ir a patinar no tenía nada más que hacer, fui a recorrer los pasillos del castillo, cuando de repente veo una gran multitud de sirvientes mirando emocionados a través de las ventanas. Me acerco a la gran multitud. No entendía lo que pasaba, quería preguntarle a alguien, pero no sabía sus nombres, cuando para mi suerte veo a Ayaka

- ¡Ayaka!- la llamé mientras agitaba mi mano para llamar su atención

-¡Princesa!- me miró sonriente- ¡Mire! ¡Las naves terrestres están regresando a su planeta!- grito emocionada mientras me las señalaba

-¡No puede ser! ¡Es cierto!- grite emocionada. La abracé por la emoción

A penas pude, salí corriendo en busca de mi madre, ella debía saber todo lo que había pasado. Estoy segura que ganamos la batalla, ahora mis amigas regresarían y todo estaría tranquilo, pero no todo dura para siempre, sabía perfectamente que las naves regresarían, esto ya ha pasado antes.

-¡madre!- grité entrando al dormitorio-¿Por qué los terrícolas se van?- le pregunte ya más tranquila. Me senté en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en frente de su cama

-los reyes decidieron comunicarse conmigo- dijo mi madre

-¡Al fin!, ¡habrá paz!-grite con felicidad, pero empecé a dudar de este sentimiento cuando vi la expresión triste y angustiada de mi madre-¿Mama que te pasa? ¿No estás feliz?

-no es eso Serena- dijo en un suspiro- es la propuesta que me han dado los reyes

-¿Qué propuesta?, ¿Qué quieren madre?- le pregunte con preocupación. ¡¿Cuál habrá sido el trato para que mi mamá estuviese así de triste y angustiada?!

-te lo diré en su tiempo, pero por ahora tengo que ir a verlos a su planeta- "y si ese compromiso no se realiza", "es mejor ocultarlo, hasta estar completamente segura"

-eso es peligroso… ¡y si es una trampa!- grite furiosa, había perdido un poco la cordura. Tal vez mi mamá este así de preocupada por eso. ¡¿Si la matan?!- ¡¿Madre aceptaste ir? Por favor di que no- dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-Acepte ir a su planeta, sabes que tengo que ir- dijo abrazándome de manera de consuelo

-pero…- trate de convencerla de que no fuera, pero mi madre no me dejo continuar

-sabes que no iré sola, viajaré acompañada de mis guardianas, por ahora cariño tranquilízate y anda pasea por lo jardines- dijo dándome un beso en la frente

-si madre- dije saliendo de la habitación

Caminé por todo el palacio, hasta salir a los jardines. Me quede maravillada por la hermosura, con muy poca frecuencia me dejaban salir por culpa de la guerra, explorar a los exteriores era una aventura. Empecé a caminar entre los rosales, con frecuencia mi vestido quedaba atrapado entre las espinas, y raspaba mis piernas, pero esas pequeñas heridas no sangraban.

-Princesa Serena- dijo una voz familiar, muy agradable para mis oídos

-Príncipe Diamante- dije feliz de verlo. Iba a donde él se encontraba, pero al instante en que trate de avanzar una de las espinas de las rosas se incrusto con00tra mi piel produciéndome un gran dolor- ¡AHH!- grite, no lo pude evitar, realmente me dolía

-¡Princesa Serena!- corrió Diamante a ayudarme. Al llegar donde yo estaba, me cargo como un bebé, y me llevo a las faldas de un árbol de cerezo- ¿Se encuentra bien princesa?- dijo preocupado

Le mostré mi herida y me asusté ante la gran cantidad de sangre que salía, por lo visto la herida fue profunda. Diamante sacó un frasquito con agua de su bolsillo, me lavo la herida y después me vendó con su pañuelo.

-gracias Diamante tu siempre tan bueno conmigo, aun no entiendo ¿Por qué lo haces?- le dije de broma, sin embargo él no noto eso

-Princesa, ya sabe que yo crecí con usted y admiro mucho su forma de ser- dijo con seriedad

-¿de verdad?- pregunte sorprendida - pero todos dicen que soy una llorona, dudo que te guste mi forma de ser- dijo haciendo un puchero

-Jajaja- se rió el príncipe ante mi mirada sorprendida ¿Me estará tomando a la broma'

-¿ahora que hice?, ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- dije algo confundida

-Princesa tus expresiones son únicas e inigualables- dijo entre risas

-JA-JA-JA, que graciosito Diamante- dije enojada, pues después de todo si me estaba tomando el pelo. Me levante y empecé a caminar hacía el castillo

-espera Serena- me cogió de la mano, furiosa volteé a verlo

-¿Qué quieres Diamante?- dije enojada, ¡no soportaba que me tomaran el pelo de esa forma!

-Perdóname princesa, pero quería decirte algo que en estos años no he podido decirte- dijo sosteniendo mi mano entre las suyas

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?- dije con inocencia. Es cierto que crecí junto al él, así como crecí con mis amigas las Sailors. Recuerdo que jugábamos juntos cuando éramos pequeños, pero en los últimos años él se alejo de mí, porque se convirtió en el estratega oficial del Milenio de Plata.

Fin Prov. Serena

En un bosque un poco alejado del castillo terrestre, se encontraba cabalgando un joven de aproximadamente 18 años. Con una apariencia única, el joven destacaba entre la naturaleza con su caballo blanco y su traje de batalla, su tez era blanca, de cabello negro y unos profundos ojos azules. Era el más valiente y atrevido, él era el príncipe Endimión de la tierra. Cuando llego a su destino se bajo del caballo, y empezó a buscar con la mirada algo entre los arbustos.

-Endimión al fin llegas- dijo una chica apareciendo entre los arbustos; la joven tendría unos 17 años, su tez blanca con algunas pecas, ojos oscuros, y cabello rojo como el fuego; se notaba que era una campesina por su aspecto andrajoso, pero era muy linda y Endimión la amaba

Prov. Endimión

-Naru- dije abrazándola. Naru se veía tan linda como siempre, es cierto que no era una princesa o una señorita de la nobleza, pero ella era mejor que eso, Naru era pura y honesta, no era mimada y lo mejor de todo era que ella me ama por quién soy en realidad.

-Endimión, que alegría verte te extrañe mucho- dijo alzándose para besarnos

-yo también- dije correspondiendo su beso- si no te extrañara no vendría a verte siempre- dije en broma. Todos los días apenas me desocupaba de mis deberes de príncipe, me escapaba del castillo y venía a ver a Naru. Ella era una simple aldeana que ayudaba a su familia a recolectar las cosechas diarias.

-Endimión, lo he estado pensando, y creo que no deberíamos seguir viéndonos- dijo alejándose un poco de mí

-¿Por qué?- dije tomándole la mano

-tú sabes bien porque, nuestro amor no es aceptable, tu eres el príncipe y yo tan solo una simple aldeana que no vale nada- trató de zafarse de mis manos, pero no lo logró

-no digas eso, muy pronto le pienso decir a mis padres que te amo mucho- le dije mientras la acercaba más a mí- y nada ni nadie nos va a separar, serás mi princesa y viviremos los dos en el palacio, ambos gobernaremos la tierra con amor y no habrá fuerza que nos venza

-los dos seremos felices, tendremos numerosa descendencia- dijo Naru con los ojo iluminados, yo amaba esa expresión suya, demostraba la pureza de su ser

-eso es lo que más quiero, ambos lucharemos por la tierra, y saldremos vencedores- dije mientras la cargaba

-Jajaja, ¡Bájame Endimión!- dijo entre risas mientras se agitaba entre mis brazos

-Solo si aceptas que somos la pareja perfecta- le dije riendo

-¡Ya! ¡Lo acepto! ¡Somos la pareja más hermosa en toda la Tierra!- dijo sonriente

-No olvides que también del Universo- dije regresándola al piso y depositando un suave beso en su frente

-Pero ¿sabes?- dijo cambiando su expresión a una más triste- no todo puede ser felicidad, porque siempre vamos a estar luchando con el Milenio de Plata, me gustaría más que nada, que acabe esta guerra que tenemos contra los habitantes de la Luna

-a mi también, haría todo lo que fuera para que vivas en un mundo de paz- dije con sinceridad. Yo lo que más quería era la felicidad y seguridad de Naru- hasta daría mi vida

Un ruido estremeció el lugar, la tierra se movió un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que nos causara algún daño. Naru se abrazó de mí y me señalo en el cielo.

-Endimión, ¿esas no son las naves que partieron a la luna hace una semana?

-Sí, ¿porque regresaron?- le respondí. ¿Qué habría pasado? No creo que tan rápido nos derrotaran. Tenía que ir al castillo ahora mismo para saber lo que estaba pasando.

-creo que es hora de despedirnos, ¿verdad?- dijo triste al sospechar de mis responsabilidades

-sí, pero volveré mañana por ti- dije dándole un beso

-nos vemos Endimión- dijo con sonora tristeza en su voy mientras yo me subía al caballo- Te Amo

-yo también Naru- dije alejándome del lugar

Por otro lado, en el Milenio de Plata, dos jóvenes se encontraban en un hermoso jardín. Era la escena perfecta para un romance.

Prov. Serena

-Serena, no te lo he querido confesar durante todos estos años porque lo veía inapropiado- dijo algo nervoso- siempre lo he ocultado y he estado buscando el mejor momento para decírtelo, pero hasta ahora

-¿Pero que es lo…- dije con algo de confusión, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos en mí. Diamante tomo mi rostro con delicadeza y me beso tiernamente. Este era mi primer beso, se sentía tan mágico, creo que es imposible expresar este sentimiento. Diamante me soltó suavemente y me observo aún nervioso-Serena, yo siempre te he amado, dime que mi amor por ti si es correspondido

-Diamante…- dije pausadamente. No sabía cómo decírselo, todo lo que pasó fue tan repentino. No sabía lo que sentía exactamente por él. Todo el tiempo que había estado con Diamante, solo habíamos sido amigos y nada más. Cuando él se fue por sus labores como estratega, me entristeció, y no tengo idea… ¿Por qué?. Pero después de todo, él era el único hombre al que yo conocía perfectamente, al único del que yo sería capaz de entregar mi corazón por completo. Y creo que hasta ahora es el único que hace que mi corazón se emocione tanto y empecé a latir desesperadamente.

-Serena, di algo- dijo tomando una de mis manos

- ¿sabes Diamante?- dije mirándolo a los ojos. Yo estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo expresarme correctamente- aún no me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti, ahora sé ¿Porqué cada vez que te veía sentía un montón de sentimientos sin coherencia en mi? Siento vergüenza al decir esto, ya que no es correcto de una princesa, pero cada vez que te veía acompañado por una chica, sentía celos, ahora lo entiendo perfectamente- sentí lagrimas salir de mis ojos, estaba temblando de la emoción- Yo también te amo Diamante- Diamante limpio con sus pulgares las lagrimas que caían de mis ojos, él me trataba como a una rosa, tan delicada y hermosa.

-Princesa, las lagrimas no van contigo, pero aun así te ves muy hermosa- me volvió a besar, le correspondí el beso con más intensidad.

-Discúlpame, pero es que estoy tan feliz, jamás pensé que esto fuese a pasar- dije entre lagrimas y sonrisas. Me abrazo con ternura

-Te quiero Serena, eres mi linda princesa- me dijo depositando un beso en mi frente

-Yo también, y mucho- le dije sonriente- sabía que hoy iba a ser un hermoso día: tú y yo juntos, los problemas con la Tierra resueltos, y mi madre va a… ¡Oh no!- grite al acordarme del viaje que tenía que hacer mi mamá a la Tierra hoy

-¿Qué pasa princesa?- me pregunto alarmado por mi reacción

-Es que se me olvido que me madre va a viajar a la Tierra hoy- dije con tristeza- vamos Diamante, mi madre debe saber de lo nuestro- dije alegre- se pondrá muy contenta por nuestro amor

-si princesa- dijo caminando, los dos estaban juntos de la mano

Caminábamos por el palacio cuando nos encontramos con las Sailor Outhers, yo no lo podía creer, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo no las había visto? Mi linda y elegante amiga Michiru, la callada pero amorosa Setsuna, la calculadora pero alegre Hotaru, y mi más querida amiga Haruka, que hacia todo lo posible por verme sonreír.

-¡Chicas!- dije corriendo a abrazarlas- ¡qué alegría verlas!- dije tan feliz que quería llorar

-hola princesa- dijo Michiru acariciando mi cabeza como si fuera pequeña

-Princesita, se te ve muy feliz hoy- dijo Haruka riendo

-además de que las puedo abrazar, tengo mis razones- dije aun más alegre, me separe de ellas y me recosté en Diamante, él me envolvió con sus fuertes, pero cálidos brazos

-el corazón de la princesa está lleno de amor- dijo Hotaru sonriendo con complicidad

-¿Por qué será?- dijo Setsuna, fingiendo no saberlo

-chicas he encontrado al hombre de mi vida- dije abrazando a Diamante, Haruka se quedo sorprendida al oír eso, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, no, porque ya lo sospechaban. Todas sonrieron ante tan linda noticia y felicitaron a la feliz pareja

-me alegra mucho que la princesa haya encontrado a su media naranja- dijo Michiru

-Me alegra que sea Diamante el afortunado- dijo en un suspiro Haruka- Compañero cuídala muy bien- dijo quiñándole un ojo, los dos se querían como hermanos, ya durante varios años habían sido compañeros de batalla

-No es necesario que me lo recuerdes, pues esta hermosa señorita- dijo mientras me tomaba las manos con cariño- es mi razón de vivir

-me alegro mucho por ustedes chicos- dijo Setsuna de manera maternal

-Creo que la reina estará muy feliz al saber esto- dijo Hotaru

-¡Es cierto!- exclame al acordarme lo que le tenía que decir a mi madre- Chicas, ¿han visto a mi madre?

-Si princesa, de hecho ahorita la íbamos a ver, ¿nos acompañas?- dijo Michiru

-si- dijimos en unísono

Mientras que en la tierra, Endimión llamó a sus generales, era de suma urgencia comunicarse con ellos y enterarse del motivo por el cual sus naves de batalla regresaban.

-Jedite, Neflyte, Malachite, Zoicite- llamé a mis generales con voz alarmada- ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual regresaran las naves terrestres?

-príncipe Endimión- dijo Jedite con una reverencia- sus padres nos han dado las órdenes de regresar a la tierra

-¿Por qué?- pregunte sorprendido- debemos de acabar con el Milenio de Plata, son nuestros enemigos, y lo han sido por miles de años

-príncipe, son ordenes estrictas impuestas por sus padres- dijo Malachite

-¡No lo puedo creer! Esto debe ser una broma, ahora mismo iré a hablar con ellos- dije muy enojado. No podía aceptar esto, durante todo este tiempo me han enseñado a odiar a los habitantes de la luna, y repentinamente mis padres me dicen que no debemos pelear más

Entré al gran salón donde se encontraban mis padres.

-Padre, se puede saber ¿Por qué ordenaste retirar las tropas de la luna?- pregunte con enojo

-ya nos hemos cansado de luchar hijo- dijo mi madre con la paz que la caracteriza- vamos a hacer un tratado con la luna- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí

-¿Madre que quieres decir?- dije confundido, me aleje de ella- yo sé exactamente que no hay manera de tratar con los habitantes de la luna

-te equivocas hijo- dijo mi padre con su voz fuerte- si hay una manera

-¿Te refieres al compromiso entre los hijos de los soberanos?- dije perdiendo el aliento. Eso me dejo totalmente sorprendido, sentía que mi corazón se detendría, pues mi mayor anhelo no se cumpliría - eso no padre, no pienso casarme con la princesa de la Luna, yo ni siquiera sé quién es, ni como se llama, yo no la amo.

-hijo tranquilízate, es por el bien de la tierra, es tu deber como príncipe- dijo mi madre quebrantando su serenidad

-lo sé madre, pero no me parece la idea. ¡Casarme con la princesa heredera del milenio de plata!- exclame furioso- ustedes siempre me han dicho que debería odiar a la gente de la luna- eso era cierto, desde muy pequeño he vivido con odio interior hacia la gente de la luna, incluso a los pobladores de la tierra se les inculcaba lo mismo- además yo ya amo a otra persona- dije despacio

-¿te refieres a la campesina?- dijo mi padre con ironía

-¡Padre, no te refieras a Naru de esa manera!- grite perdiendo los estribos, no iba a permitir que hablara así de ella

-¡Por favor Endimión! hijo, entiende, ustedes dos nunca hubiesen tenido futuro juntos- dijo mi madre con tristeza

-¡¿Por qué?, ¡¿Porque ella es una campesina muy inferior a nosotros?!- dije mas furioso

-¡Endimión basta!, ¡ya pasaste el limite!, dentro de muy pocas horas vendrá la reina de la luna y tu vas a estar presente, esperamos que ella te apruebe- dijo mi Padre con rudeza

-Endimión, si tanto dices que la amas- dijo mi madre lentamente, pronunciando cada silaba con cuidado- piensa en su futuro, crees que sería correcto que la dejaras vivir con el peligro que le puedan hacer daño- al oír eso recordé la promesa que le hice hoy, en ese momento tuve una razón muy poderosa para aceptar a la princesa de la Luna. Amo a Naru, por eso tengo que cumplir mi deber como príncipe.

Salí corriendo del salón ante la mirada atónita de mis padres, ellos me llamaban, sentía que me quería decir algo más, pero no les hice caso, tenía algo más importante que hacer en estos momentos. Iría a buscar a Naru para informarle lo que había sucedido, y tratar de explicarle nuestro trágico destino.

Mientras que en la Luna, la futura pareja real del Milenio de Plata iba directamente a ver a la reina. Estaba caminando tomados de la mano con felicidad notoria, en ese momento para ellos todo era perfecto, se sentían inseparables, Serena sonreí mientras miraba a Diamante con amor, él le contaba pequeñas anécdotas que había vivido durante el tiempo en el que estuvo en el campo de batalla. Las Sailor Outhers iban detrás de ellos hablando entre ellas, ajenas a todo lo que sucediera delante de ellas. De repente esa felicidad fue interrumpida cuando Diamante recibe la llamada de uno de sus generales.

Prov. Serena

-Princesita- dijo Diamante con cariño- debo contestar, no me tardo. Le asentí.

-Hola, Jeff ¿Ha pasado algo?- pregunto contestando la llamada. Jeff era su general de rango más importante, Diamante le tenía mucha confianza, tanto así que el reino quedo bajo su cuidado

-sí, príncipe Diamante necesitamos hablar con usted lo más rápido posible- dijo

-ahora voy- dijo alarmado mientras colgaba la llamada

-lo siento cariño, tengo que ir- se disculpo Diamante. Me dio un beso en la frente

-no te preocupes, yo le diré que los dos estamos saliendo juntos- le dije con un poco de tristeza- te veo de aquí en la pista de patinaje, ¿te parece?- dije sonriendo

-si, te veo allá linda- dijo besándome

Vi con tristeza a Diamante alejarse de nosotras, realmente ya lo estaba extrañando. Di un suspiro y continúe con mi trayecto, cuando de repente de tras de mí alguien me sorprendió.

-¡Serena!- grito Mina sorprendiéndome por detrás

-¡Mina, que alegría verte!- dije abrazándola. Ya habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que las había visto. Solía entrenar con ellas antes de que fueran enviadas a la guerra, de vez en cuanto regresaban y todo volvía a ser como antes - ¡chicas, cuanto las extrañe!- grite sollozando de alegría, todas se unieron al abrazo

-nosotras también princesa- dijo Amy sonriente como siempre- ya podremos estudiar como antes- dijo quiñándome un ojo

-Amy eso es lo que menos quiero hacer con ustedes- dije riendo, todas me imitaron

-Hey Serena, que hay de ese beso con el príncipe Diamante- dijo Mina tirándome suaves codazos. No sabía que lo habían visto, ¡Que vergüenza! Me sonroje mucho

-¿No me digas que están saliendo?- dijo Rei en tono de incredulidad. Eso me dejo más roja de lo que estaba

-he…, bueno- dije muy apenada, no sabía cómo contestarle- la verdad es que si

-¡Serena no te apenes!¡Hacen una bonita pareja! ¡Que envidia!- dijo Litta golpeando mi hombro suavemente mientras quiñaba un ojo en forma de aprobación

-¡Sí! Dinos Serena, ¿Cuando es la boda?- dijo Mina riendo. Cuando ella dijo eso, empecé a imaginarme con un lindo vestido blanco junto a Diamante, y alrededor de nosotros miles de nuestros invitados, todos felices de nuestra unión, felicitándonos por nuestra boda.

-¡Mina!- gritaron en unisonó mis amigas- eso me hizo despertar de mis sueños

-JAJAJA, ¿Qué? Chicas, es algo coherente- dijo riendo

-princesa ¿Adónde ibas?- pregunto Amy

-iba a ver a mi madre, ¿Nos acompañan?- les pregunte cogiéndolas del brazo

-Si no hay otra opción…- dijo Rei sonriendo

-¡Pues vamos!- gritaron alegres, yo reí

Durante ese poco trayecto a donde estaba mi madre, mis amigas y yo estuvimos contándonos todo acerca de lo que había pasado en su ausencia. Ellas me hablaron del mejoramiento de sus poderes en el campo de batalla, no me comentaron las partes dolorosas de la guerra, pues sabían que eso me deprimía mucho. Yo les hable acerca de mis entrenamientos para recibir el cristal de Plata, les comente de todo el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo, y de lo agotador que era. Al llegar donde estaba mamá, vi que subía a una nave, corrí hacía ella.

-¡madre!- grite- ¿ya te vas?

-si princesa, tengo que ir a la tierra por una semana- dijo sonriendo antes de subir a la nave, me acerque a ella- no te preocupes Uranus, Neptune, Saturn y Plut me acompañaran

-madre te tengo que decir algo- dije tomando una de sus manos

-cuando regrese querida- dijo abrazándome con el mismo amor que me demostraba siempre- cuídate te veo dentro de una semana- me dio un beso en la frente y se alejo de mí

-a dios mamá ¡Cuídate!- le dije mientras subía a la nave

- a dios linda, te veo dentro de una semana- dijo volteando al escucharme

Fin del Prov. Serena

Por otro lado en la tierra, Endimión fue a buscar a Naru.

Prov. Endimión

Llegue a la casa de Naru, su hermanito pequeño abrió la puerta, al verme sonrió y grito "Naru, tu príncipe está aquí", ella salió corriendo a recibirme

-Endimión, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Naru con sorpresa, pues con muy poca frecuencia yo la iba a visitar a su casa, debido a que era peligroso

-Naru, tengo que hablar contigo- dije con seriedad que ella entendió al instante

-sí, espera, voy por mi abrigo- dijo con preocupación, ella ya sospechaba que algo malo había pasado. No tenía idea de cómo explicarle mi deber como príncipe, no sabía ¿Qué hacer? En ese momento quería tomarla entre mis brazos y decirle que escapemos juntos y vivamos fugitivos de nuestros deberes, que viviríamos felices alejados de todo esto y que nada nos separaría, pero yo como príncipe no podía alejarme de mis deberes, pues antes que nada es mi deber con mi reino, quiera o no

Naru salió con un abrigo un poco desgastado y fuera de estilo, con cuidado la subí a mi caballo y ambos fuimos al lugar donde nadie ni nada nos interrumpiría, fuimos a aquel hermoso lago donde podíamos estar tranquilos, donde no había perjuicios y distinciones sociales. Un lugar para amarnos

-Endimión, ¿Qué me tienes que decir?, ¿ha pasado algo?- pregunto mientras yo la ayudaba a bajar del caballo, yo huí de su mirada, no sabía cómo explicarle - Endimión pase lo que pase nosotros lo podremos afrontar, dime por favor

-Naru- dije sin tener el valor de mirarle a los ojos- los guardias regresaron por ordenes de mis padres, se ha acabado la guerra

-¡Qué bueno! ¡Al fin podemos estar juntos y vivir en paz!- grito alegre riendo, pero luego me miro otra vez y cogió mi mano- pero… ¿Por qué estas tan triste? Vamos alégrate- dijo tratando de darme ánimos

-no entiendes Naru, el fin de la guerra implica que yo me tenga que casar con la hija de la soberana de la luna, estoy comprometido con la princesa de la Luna- dije mirándola a los ojos esta vez

-Endimión…- se quedo sin habla- pero ¿Por qué…?

-mis padres me están obligando, es por el bien de la tierra, es mi deber como príncipe y futuro heredero- dije mientras veía con tristeza a Naru

-pero, si es tu vida ¡Ellos no toman las decisiones por ti!- grito entre lagrimas

-te equivocas si lo hacen- dije con tristeza

-¡tu te vas a casar, no tus padres!- grito con furia

-lo se, pero es mi deber como príncipe- dije abrazándola. Sabía que lo nuestro nunca iba a funcionar, pero jamás pensé que fuera a acabar tan rápido. Si la princesa de la Luna no deseara casarse conmigo, como me gustaría eso ¡Claro!- pero aun tenemos una oportunidad

-¿Cuál?

-yo no puedo dejar a la tierra en deshonra portándome mal con la reina de la Luna, pero tal vez la princesita se porte tan mal que mis padres no deseen volverla a ver

-¿Tú crees?- pregunto con esperanza

-No mucho, pero te puedo asegurar, que si ella no me ama, hará todo lo posible para evitar esta boda

* * *

Gracias por haber leído este capitulo!

Si te gusto este capitulo envíame un review, realmente disfruto leyendo sus comentarios, si quieres darme alguna sugerencia con gusto lo acepto ;)

Si es que te gusta mi historia sígueme, supuestamente subo capítulos por semana JeJeJe a veces no, pero lo voy a continuar :)

See you soon


	4. Una semana en la Tierra

** Hola a todos, discúlpenme por la demora, la anterior semana he estado muy ocupada, exámenes :( Pero ya me dí el tiempo de re corregir este capitulo, así que lo estoy subiendo, disfruten los cambios que he hecho**

* * *

Una semana en la tierra

**"Prov. Reina Serenity"**

El trayecto a la tierra no fue tan agotador como lo esperaba, al contrario tuve tiempo para relajarme y descansar. Las Sailor Outhers estaban algo preocupadas, puesto que al igual que mi hija creían que era una trampa, yo me reí ante sus comentario de inseguridad, y les dije que confiaba plenamente en la palabra de los reyes de la Tierra. Ellas no sabían del compromiso entre ellos, aún no había encontrado el momento adecuado para explicarles.

Al entrar a la atmosfera Terrestre pude ver los hermosos paisajes, realmente tenían un aspecto mágico, no eran nada comparados con los de la Luna, las flores, los arboles, todo era colorido, estaba lleno de vida. Hasta el mismo castillo tenía un toque misterioso, tenía un aspecto imponente, realmente majestuoso.

Los reyes de la tierra estaban ahí presente junto con un apuesto joven, Endimión supongo, el valeroso príncipe de la tierra.

**Fin Prov. Serenity**

**Prov. Endimión**

Al aterrizar la nave, las primeras en bajar fueron cuatro guerreras, las más temidas y fuertes Sailors Outers, protegían el sistema Solar, y en especial a la reina Serenity. Estaba ansioso de ver a la reina, por algún motivo que desconocía deseaba verla, inesperadamente después de ellas bajo la Reina Serenity, quede sorprendido de su belleza, después de todo los rumores son cierto. Mire a mi alrededor y al parecer todos también quedaron anonadador por su encanto.

-reyes de la tierra, es un gusto poder venir en paz- dijo la reina con serenidad

-nos da gusto, reina Serenity, que aceptaras nuestra invitación amistosa a la Tierra- dijo mi madre con la misma clama al igual que ella

-para mi, toda invitación a un nuevo progreso es especialmente aceptada- dijo irradiando paz- me da gusto poder estar aquí para ver la paz entre nuestros reinos

-bien dicho reina Serenity- dijo mi padre con cordialidad. De repente me empujo disimuladamente hacia ella – este es nuestro hijo el príncipe Endimión

-mucho gusto príncipe Endimión- dijo la reina evaluándome con la mirada. **"Es apuesto, mi hija seguro se enamorara de el rápidamente"**

-es un placer verla reina Serenity- dije haciendo una reverencia. También la evalué con la mirada, la reina era preciosa, se sentía una paz al estar junto a ella ¿Su hija será tan hermosa como su madre? Me pregunto ¿Cómo será la princesa de la Luna?¿Cómo se llama aquella mujer con la que me voy a casar?

-Zoicite muéstrale sus cuartos a nuestras visitantes- dijo mi padre

-si su majestad- dijo mi general- por aquí, síganme por favor- dijo mientras que yo miraba como se iban alejando lentamente

**Fin Prov. Endimión**

Caminaron por los pasillos del palacio hasta llegar a una puerta grande.

-este es el cuarto de vuestras guardianas- dijo Zoicite dirigiéndose a la reina

-su majestad…- intento de decir Uranus, ella no quería separarse de la reina porque tenia miedo que esto fuese una trampa

-no te preocupes Uranus no hay que dudar de la palabra de los reyes de la tierra- dijo para tranquilizarla- yo confió en su honor

-si su majestad- dijo bajando el rostro

-ahora Zoicite, me enseñarías por favor mi dormitorio- dijo con una sonrisa

-por supuesto reina Serenity, por favor sígame

**Prov. Endimión**

Después de que la reina se marchara, me quede a solas con mis padres. Fuimos al salón principal, ellos querían hablar conmigo en privado.

-hijo ella es la reina Serenity, soberana de la luna, madre de tu prometida- dijo mi padre recalcándome bien su posición- te aconsejo que seas educado y te comportes como todo un caballero para causar una buena impresión, además no debes dejar mal a nuestra familia y a la tierra, ¿quedo entendido?

-si padre- dije con pesadez

-hijo dentro de 2 horas tendremos una cena, y ella va ser la invitada especial- dijo mi madre con dulzura- te esperamos en el comedor para entonces

-si madre, voy a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, debo pensar bien lo que voy hacer- dije saliendo del gran salón

-seria un problema si se muestra grosero contra la reina- le susurro mi padre a mi madre

-debemos de confiar en él, sé que es un buen chico y no nos va a defraudar- le respondió

No los culpo si es que desconfían así de mi, después de todo no les he fallado muchas veces, pero no voy a deshonrar a mi reino de tal manera. Me senté en una de las bancas del jardín, realmente necesitaba darme una idea de cómo iba a ser todo esto.

Esto es tan complicado, tengo que dar buena impresión, pero no me quiero casar con alguien del cual ni siquiera sé su nombre, sería ridículo. ¿Y si la reina me aprueba?, ¿Si mis padres aprueban a la princesa de la luna?, tal vez nos casemos, sé que no viviremos felices juntos, pero existe el divorcio.

-príncipe Endimión- escuche que una voz femenina me llamaba. Al voltear me encuentro con la dulce mirada de la Reina del Milenio de Plata

-Reina Serenity- dije algo anonado por su belleza- por favor siéntese- le ofrecí un espacio en la banca a mí costado

-gracias- dijo sentándose con mucha clase- Dime Endimión

-¿si?- dije mostrándome amable con la Reina Serenity, las palabras de mis padres todavía seguían rondando en mis pensamientos

-Creo que es necesario que sepa esto- dijo con una mezcla de seriedad y dulzura- ¿Hay alguien en tu corazón?, ¿Amas a alguien?

En ese momento no sabía cómo responderle, la reina Serenity, una mujer tan dulce que desprendía paz no merecía semejante mentira, no podía decirle que amo a Naru, y que NUNCA amaré a su hija. Sin embargo, tampoco le puedo decir que amo a Naru, pues… el tratado con ellos acabaría, no habría alianza, y aunque le dijese eso, yo como príncipe quedaría mal ante mi reino. No sabía que hacer en ese momento, hasta que las palabras de mi madre vinieron a mí _**"Si es que de verdad la amas déjala ir, y piensa en su futuro; ¿Crees que sería correcto ponerla en peligro?" **_

-No- le mentí mirándole sus ojos

-eso me alegras- dijo la reina con inocencia. Sé que la reina se preocupa por la felicidad de su hija, por eso me siento culpable, ya que nunca la haré feliz-¿Sabes por qué te pregunto esto Endimión?

-no su majestad, aunque he estado pensando que lo ha hecho por el bien de su hija- dije

-no necesariamente por eso Endimión- dijo la reina mostrando una sonrisa maternal, eso me impacto mucho, de algún u otro motivo, eso me hizo ver a la Reina Serenity como si ya la conociese de mucho tiempo antes, ella irradiaba tal paz que se me hacia fácil confiar en ella- me daría pena si es que mi hija no fuese feliz en su matrimonio, de igual manera tú, me daría mucha pena si es que eres infeliz en esta unión, lo que menos deseo es vuestra tristeza.- dijo la reina en un tono muy cariñoso, su sonrisa era preciosa, me recordaba mucho a la de mi madre- Pero sé que cuando se vean quedaran profundamente enamorados- dijo riendo con confianza

-reina Serenity, usted es la persona más carismática y confiable que he conocido- dije esta vez toda la verdad

-gracias príncipe Endimión- dijo con los ojos iluminados de alegría- dime ¿Cuántos años tienes?- no me esperaba que me preguntaran eso

-18 su majestad, y dentro de unos cuantos meses cumpliré 19 años- dije. Mi cumpleaños es el 3 de Agosto, tenía planeado pasarla con Naru, pero creo que eso no se va a poder.

-eres mayor que mi hija, la princesa tiene 15 años- dijo la reina sonriendo, me quede sorprendido, ¡La princesa era una niña! Yo le llevaba 4 años de diferencia, creo que no es mucho, pero es una diferencia notoria entre nuestras edades - tan solo es una jovencita que no conoce aun el amor- dijo la reina, creo que vio mi expresión de asombro- No te preocupes, ella aunque sea joven es muy madura y valiente- dijo mirando el vacio con una mirada de orgullo y amor.

-eso es bueno- dije sonriéndole, no sabía exactamente como responderle, ella era una niña, pero… ¿Sera cierto que es madura y valiente? No creo que iguale a Naru

-dime, ¿qué es lo que te gusta más?- me pregunto la reina con interés

-amo la caza, soy muy bueno en eso- dije emocionado- también soy un buen estratega- eso lo dije sin pensar, ¿Se habrá enojado la reina al saber que yo era quien manejaba las estrategias de ataque a la Luna?

-eso se nota, tus estrategias han dejado exhaustas a mis Sailors- dijo la reina riendo, su mirada no tenia rencor ella simplemente lo veía como una mala pasada que se podía remediar, era realmente una persona muy pura

-reina Serenity, de verdad lo lamento mucho- dije algo nervioso, no sabía si se iba a ofender ante lo que le diría- pero desde pequeño me han enseñado a odiar a las personas de la luna- le sonreí con sinceridad- pero en usted cambian las cosas es imposible odiar a una persona tan bondadosa con un buen corazón

-gracias Endimión- dijo, su expresión era dulce y serena, sonreía pero esta vez su sonrisa expresaba dolor y paz, dos sentimientos completamente opuestos, algo tan inexplicable- a decir verdad, en un inició, antes de conocerte pensé mal de ti, creí que eras alguien cruel y despiadado, te juzgué mal- dijo con tristeza, luego cambio su tono de voz a uno más alegre- pero ahora, solo con hablar este corto tiempo contigo, sé que eres un buen joven - la reina me tomo mi mano y la puso entre las suyas, como si me fuese a pedir un favor- Endimión, confío en ti, en tus manos voy a poner lo más preciado que tengo de mi existencia, a mi joven hija, te ruego que la cuides, por favor sean felices juntos- unas pequeñas lagrimas corrían por el rostro de la Reina Serenity

-le prometo que haré todo lo posible- le dije conmovido por la situación

-gracias- dijo secándose las lagrimas de su rostro

-su majestad, ya es hora- dijo una de sus guerreras, me sorprendí al verla, pues apareció de la nada acompañada por otras tres

-gracias Neptune- se dirigió a ella. ¿Ella es la guerrera de las profundidades de Neptuno? Mis generales me habían hablado mucho de ella y sus poderes marítimos.- príncipe nos esperan en el comedor, ¿nos acompañas?- dijo la reina sacándome de mis pensamientos

-si- le respondí

**Fin Prov. Endimión**

**Prov. Serena**

Estaba caminando libremente por el castillo, desde que las naves terrestres se retiraron todo era más alegre, veía a mis súbditos sonreír y reír. Se sentía tanta paz, esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, me sentía como en un hermoso sueño del cual jamás quisiera despertar.

-princesa- escuche la vos de Diamante a mis espaldas

-Diamante, que alegría verte- dije mientras corría a abrazarlo

-discúlpame por la demora- dijo mientras jugaba con mi cabellos

-no te preocupes, yo te esperaría hasta la eternidad- dije hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho

-te amo Serena, eres tan dulce- dijo, tiernamente me cogió el rostro y deposito un beso, luego me miro con tristeza, ¿Es que algo malo estaba pasando?¿Había pasado algo en Nehemesis?- pero de eso se trata, voy a salir del reino por un tiempo me necesitan en mi planeta- eso me temía

-¿Qué ha pasado? Es algo malo ¿Verdad?- pregunté angustiada- No te alejes de mi lado por favor, ¡Quédate!- dije abrazándolo más, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, me avergonzaba mi actitud, estaba siendo tan egoísta- por lo menos, déjame acompañarte

-No Serena, es muy peligroso, no me perdonaría si te pasara algo- dijo abrazándome con más fuerza- está siendo atacado por una energía maligna, "el negaverso"

-¿el negaverso?- pregunte con preocupación. Eso sonaba peligroso, algo le podría pasar a Diamante, ¿Y si iba y moría en ese ataque? No podría ni imaginarme una vida sin él.

-si princesa, por eso es que debo regresar- Sin darme cuenta estaba llorando, Diamante secó mis lagrimas- no llores por favor, te prometo que regresaré

-¿Cuándo te irás?- le pregunte, quería pasar el mayor tiempo con él antes de que se marchara

-mañana a medio día- dijo Diamante con más tristeza

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan pronto?- exclame, ¡No podía creer que estaría tan poco con él! Por eso debía aprovechar todo este tiempo al máximo- te voy a extrañar, pero esperare a tu regreso, te prometo que no te voy a olvidar Diamante- dije llorando con más intensidad

-princesa no llores; las lágrimas no van contigo, pero ¿Sabes? Nunca van a opacar tu belleza- dijo tratando de hacerme sonreír, lo logró. Nos besamos intensamente, en ese momento quería detener el tiempo, no quería separarme de sus fuertes y protectores brazo que me traían tanta paz, todo era tan mágico cuando estaba a su lado

**Fin Prov. Serena**

**Prov. Serenity**

La plática con el príncipe Endimión fue muy satisfactoria, jamás imagine que me fuera a agradar tanto este joven, es el tipo de chico que quiero para mi hija, solo espero que se amen. Me entristecería mucho si es que no son felices juntos, y creo que en el peor de los casos seria su separación, realmente me preocupa que eso pase, pues si es que llega a suceder… todo se vendría abajo, no quiero ni imaginar lo que podría pasar entre nuestro reinos.

Entramos a un gran salón, era precioso. Tenía una gran ventana que daba hacia el jardín, habían hermosas pinturas en las paredes del salón, finos candelabros que parecían de cristal, y un esplendido juego de comedor, que consistía en una mesa rectangular que contaba con 30 asientos en total.

-bienvenida reina Serenity, por favor siéntese por aquí- dijo uno de los sirvientes del palacio

-muchas gracias- le agradecí por haberme escoltado a mi asiento

Endimión se sentó junto a sus padres, ellos se encontraban en una de las esquinas de la mesa, yo por otro lado estaba en la esquina opuesta donde se encontraban, alrededor mío se encontraban mis Sailors guardianas, a mi derecha estaba Setsuna, y junto a ella estaba Haruka, a mi lado izquierdo estaba Hotaru junto con Michiru. Los cuatro generales se sentaron con nosotros también.

-reina Serenity, esperamos que os guste este plato- dijo la reina Gea, observe el plato todo se veía delicioso- vera, esta es una de nuestras mejores carnes, y estos frutos son cosechados en el mismo castillo por uno de nuestros mejores agricultores

-pues gracias se ve toda una delicia- dije con sinceridad, al parecer las Sailor Outhers opinaban igual que yo, a excepción de Haruka, que miraba despectiva a la comida - ¿no es cierto Sailor Uranus?- le dije para jugarle una broma

-Ah- dijo sorprendida- si su majestad- dijo cambiando inmediatamente su expresión, no pude evitar reírme

-reina Serenity, ¿Qué tal le parece la Tierra?- me pregunto amablemente el Rey Mamoru

-es muy hermosa, en la Luna no hay tanta vegetación como acá, es sorprendente la cantidad de arboles y flores de distintos colores que habitan la Tierra

-nos alegra mucho que os encante- dijo el rey Mamoru – de hecho, ¿Su majestad desea ir a conocer más nuestro reino? Estoy seguro que nuestro hijo estará encantado de acompañarla- al escuchar eso me alegre mucho

-sí, me encantaría, ¿no les parece una buena idea chicas?- les pregunte a mis acompañantes

-por supuesto reina Serenity- dijeron todas

-me gustaría conocer más este reino, tal vez encuentre distintas especies de flores y pueda grabar su belleza en un lienzo- dijo Michiru con la elegancia que la caracteriza

-he oído de los distintos animales que habitan en la tierra, quisiera verlos- dijo Haruka con emoción notoria en su rostro

-me alegra que se muestren tan interesadas- dije con alegría, al parecer los reyes terrestres sintieron lo mismo que yo

-por supuesto majestad- dijo sonriente Hotaru, todos se sorprendieron de verla con esa expresión tan dulce, que por un momento dudaron si es que era verdad que ella era la Sailor más poderosa, capaz de destruir a un planeta entero

-bueno entonces, ¿Qué día os parece adecuado príncipe Endimión?- le pregunte

-les parece si vamos mañana a recorrer los jardines del palacio, y pasado mañana vamos al bosque y al día siguiente a ese vamos al pueblo, la verdad es que hoy quiero acabar con unos asuntos- dijo el príncipe muy educadamente

-pues perfecto, entonces lo vemos mañana

**Fin Prov. Serenity**

**Prov. Serena**

Toda la tarde la pase con Diamante, quería aprovechar al máximo su compañía. Al medio día fuimos a pasear al bosque, ahí tuvimos un lindo día de campo, hicimos muchas cosas como pasear en bote por el lago, cabalgar a caballo, observar las distintas flores existentes en la Luna, mirar la ternura de los animales que se nos acercaban por comida. Después al finalizar el día, fuimos a pasear por los jardines y vimos el atardecer, fue el más hermoso que jamás había visto, todo se tiñó de dorado, fue precioso, y lo mejor fue que estuve junto a Diamante. Tristemente llego la noche, y necesitaban a Diamante, por lo tanto tuvimos que despedirnos. Las chicas vinieron a mi habitación sorpresivamente, ya que no esperaba que me fueran a visitar a mitad de la noche.

-Serena, ¿porque estas tan triste?- me pregunto Litta

-pues Diamante se va dentro de unos minutos, y me da pena que me deje sola- dije con tristeza

-¿Cómo que se va?- dijo Rei alterada

-pues, su planeta ha sido invadido por una fuerza llamada "el negaverso", y lo necesitan allá con urgencia- les explique lo que sabía

-¿Negaverso?- pregunto sorprendida Mina

-tampoco sé que significa, jamás he escuchado hablar de él- le respondí- la verdad es que tenía la esperanza que ustedes supieran un poco de eso

-lo siento princesa, pero es que ni yo sé que fuerza maligna es- dijo Amy apenada- ¿Cuánto tiempo durara ese viaje?

-pues no lo sé, supongo que mucho tiempo, porque dicen que esta fuerza oscura es muy fuerte

-hay que romántico, un amor a larga distancia- dijo Mina, haciéndose ilusiones

-¡Mina!- le gritaron las tres Sailors

-JAJAJA, discúlpenme- dijo riendo

-bueno que esperamos, mañana a primera hora vamos a ver a Diamante- dijo Litta sonriendo

Las chicas se quedaron a dormir conmigo, pero ellas se fueron a acostar más tarde, se quedaron hablando de no sé que cosa, la verdad es que yo no estaba de ánimos como para seguir con todo esto.

**Fin de Prov. Serena**

**Prov. Serenity**

Después de almorzar, Endimión se disculpo por que no iba a poder acompañarnos en el resto de la tarde, yo le dije que no se preocupara, y que esperaba verlo después. Iba a tomar el resto del día para descansar un poco y llamar a mi hija, pero sorpresivamente, los reyes me invitaron a tomar el té en la terraza del castillo. Esa sería una gran oportunidad para hablar con ellos. Fui escoltada junto a mis Sailors por unos guardias a la terraza que daba a un hermoso jardín; había una elegante mesa redonda de cristal, con sillas alrededor de ella acolchadas de color rojo. Nos habían servido té verde con un delicioso postre de leche y frutas terrestres.

-es un placer volverlas a ver- dijo el rey

-igualmente- dijimos todas

-realmente en nombre de todas mis compañeras agradecemos esta maravillosa atención, la verdad es que la hemos pasado muy bien desde que arribamos en la Tierra- dijo Setsuna

-discúlpennos por no habernos presentado con anterioridad- dijo Michiru- Soy Sailor Neptune, guerrera de las profundidades, y princesa de Neptuno

-Soy Sailor Uranus, guerrera del cielo, y princesa de Urano

-Soy Sailor Plut, guerrera del cambio y protectora de la puerta del tiempo, soy princesa de Plutón

-Soy Sailor Saturn, guerrera de la ruina y del nacimiento, también soy princesa de Saturno

-es un placer- dijo la reina- jamás imagine tener semejante honor de conocerlas, he escuchado mucho hablar de ustedes, son una leyenda- al escuchar eso ellas rieron

-es verdad lo que dice Gea- dijo también riendo el rey Mamoru

Cada princesa hablo sobre su planeta, realmente me sentí orgullosa de ellas, pues mostraron desenvolvimiento y empatía. Todo marchaba por un buen rumbo, me alegraba que toda esta guerra hubiese acabado.

-tenemos que hablar sobre Endimión- dije creando un nuevo tema de conversación, los reyes mostraron preocupación

-¿ha hecho algo este muchacho?- pregunto el rey

-pues sí, ha hecho que me agrade mucho- dije sonriendo, al escuchar mi respuesta los reyes se relajaron y cambiaron su expresión

-que bien- dijo la reina en un suspiro

-verán, es un buen chico, muy noble he de decir, además no hay que olvidar su valentía y sus singulares talentos

-nos alegra que piense así de él- dijo el rey Mamoru con orgullo- a decir verdad, en un momento nos preocupamos, debimos confiar más en él

-creo que le debemos una disculpa- dijo la reina

Seguimos hablando de otros temas muy interesantes, los reyes de la Tierra eran muy cultos, eso realmente me agrado mucho de ellos. Al finalizar, fuimos escoltadas a nuestros respectivos cuartos, cuando estuve ahí, intente llamar a Serena, sin embargo no pude, pues ella no se encontraba en el palacio, me dijeron que había salido con el príncipe Diamante a dar una vuelta por el bosque, ya después intentaría llamarla.

**Fin Prov. Serenity**

**Prov. Guardia Laurent**

Los reyes me mandaron a llamar, tenían una importante misión para mí, yo era su guardia de mayor confianza. La verdad es que no tenía idea de cuál era mi misión, yo pensaba que iba a ser algo peligroso, jamás llegue a pensar que me fueran a mandar a cuidar a su hijo, ¿Me habrán visto cara de niñera?

Así fue como salí en una secreta persecución del príncipe Endimión, muy sigiloso el trayecto, y que él no podía descubrir que lo seguía. Llegamos a un hermoso lago, yo me subí a las ramas de un árbol para tener una mejor vista de todo el escenario. Para mi sorpresa, una chica salió de los arbustos, era linda, pero se notaba que no pertenecía a la realeza, y ni siquiera a la nobleza; sus ropas hablaban por ella, un vestido rasgado de color marrón, sandalias desgastadas y una pita como vincha.

-Endimión- dijo corriendo a abrazarlo

-Naru, que felicidad verte- dijo correspondiendo su abrazo

-Endimión, ¿Qué tal es la reina de la luna?, ¿es hermosa o es fea?, ¿es buena?, ¿tiene buen carácter?, ¿es una antipática?...- no podía dejar de hacer preguntas, tenía tanta curiosidad. La respuesta a todas sus preguntas se las podría dar cualquier persona que hubiese visto a la reina tan solo una vez. La Reina Serenity, es muy hermosa, resplandece un aura de paz, y por simple vista parece muy agradable, y eso que solo la había visto una vez.

-lo que te puedo decir es que es muy bella, irradia una hermosa luz y una calidez infinita, su carácter es muy bueno y comprensible, cuando conversó conmigo sentí como si ella misma me hubiese conocido de toda la vida, me entendía- dijo el príncipe sonriendo, yo me imagino que al recordarla

-entonces entendió que nos amamos- dijo muy feliz la chica. Pobrecita, tal vez la reina lo entienda, pero sus padres lo dudo.

-sobre eso…- dijo nervioso

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo apartando toda su felicidad

-ella no sabe nada sobre nosotros

-pero, ¿Por qué?- se aparto de él con sorpresa

-mis padres me han prohibido dejar en ridículo a nuestra familia, y aún más, la tierra- dijo el príncipe con tristeza. Por lo menos sabia su posición ante el reino

-¿A qué te refieres?. Te avergüenzas de mi, ¿verdad?- dijo con dolor. Yo como guardia no me avergonzaría de ella, pues era hermosa, pero como príncipe… sí lo haría, alguien de la realeza necesita alguien de buena presencia, conocimientos y modales refinados, es otro mundo

-no, a mi no me importa lo que piensen las personas sobre nuestra relación, pero a mis padres no les gusta y me dijeron que si es que de verdad te amo, te dejara ir- dijo más serio la última frase

-pero Endimión, ¿tu quieres eso?- le pregunto

-no, eso es lo que menos quiero- exclamo con seguridad- por tu salud, por tu seguridad y por tu felicidad estoy haciendo esto- la tomo entre sus brazos- además no le quiero romper el corazón a la reina, se ve que ella desea la paz, pero no de esta forma, se ve que ha sufrido demasiado, siento que no quiero defraudarla

-¿no quieres defraudar a alguien que no conoces?- dijo muy molesta. Se nota que no conoce a la reina

-por favor Naru entiéndelo, además tampoco quiero desobedecerle a mis padres, odio ser el príncipe, por primera vez me gustaría no llevar este título. Naru Osaka Notoe, yo te amo- todo se estaba convirtiendo en un melodrama, yo ya tenía la información que necesitaba, no sería de importancia si me quedo escuchando, mejor me marcho ahora a ver a los reyes

La chica a la que tanto buscaban los reyes se llamaba Naru Osaka Notoe, investigue sobre ella. Esta chica tenía la misma edad que el príncipe Endimión, estoy seguro que él la conoció en una de sus expediciones al bosque, ya que los campos de cultivo de su familia limitan con el bosque donde usualmente el príncipe iba a cazar.

-¿Osaka Notoe?- pregunto el rey Mamoru

-si su majestad, ese es el apellido de la chica- le respondí con toda seguridad

-Mamoru, ¿Qué harás para que no influya en la vida de nuestro hijo?- le pregunto la reina

-mandare a su familia lo más lejos posible, el es agricultor ¿verdad?

-así es señor

-entonces has que se cumpla este mandato, dile al general Takumi, que necesito que mande a cinco agricultores con sus familia completa a las tierras que están cruzando el mar, entre esos cinco va estar la familia Osaka Notoe; y recuerda todos los integrantes de la familia, si se queda alguno recibirá un castigo impuesto por el rey, es obligatorio

-si señor

-ah, y que la partida se lo más rápido posible, mejor si es esta misma noche…- dijo con determinación, que sorpresa se llevarían los dos

**Fin del Prov. Guardia Laurente**

**Prov. Serena**

Me levante temprano, sin embargo no encontré a las chicas por ningún lado, creí que se habían quedado conmigo toda la noche. Al salir a desayunar me encontré con Mina, ella me tomo del brazo y salió corriendo conmigo, no tenía idea a donde me llevaba, le pregunte y lo único que me dijo fue "es una sorpresa".

Llegamos a un hermoso carruaje, allí se encontraban todas mis amigas junto a Diamante.

-Diamante entonces te vas- dijo Rei sin poder creerlo

-chicas, me duele decirlo pero sí, me voy porque están atacando mi planeta y… bueno es mi deber como príncipe

-si lo entendemos, pero te vamos a extrañar- dijo Amy con tristeza

-vamos chicas, como si no fuera a regresar- dijo sarcásticamente, pero su mirada se poso en mi rostro triste - tengo motivos para regresar, volveré por ti Serena, y podremos vivir muy felices los dos

-pues Diamante estaré esperando a tu regreso- dije, Diamante se acerco a mí y me abrazo

-o vamos, aun no es su despedida, van a pasar todo este día juntos- dijo Litta regañándonos- ¡Escápense de sus responsabilidades!¡Olvídense de su posición y su deber con el reino! Solo por un día ámense todo lo que puedan

-Litta…- no sabía cómo responderle

-Litta tiene razón- dijo Mina- deseamos su felicidad, por eso hemos preparado todo esto para ustedes, por favor disfruten cada segundo junto

-chicas… gracias- dije con una lagrima, realmente me habían conmovido

-¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡No pierdan más tiempo!- dijo Rei mientras no empujaba hacia el interior de la carrosa

Todo el trayecto nos la pasamos riendo y hablando de nuestro pasado juntos, aquellas anécdotas tan divertidas que nos unían, como aquella vez que no quise entrar a clases y le pedí a Diamante que se escapara conmigo, él se rehusó, pero al ver mi insistencia al final accedió a acompañarme; o como aquella vez en donde nos estaban enseñando a cocinar, y le di a probar un nuevo platillo que yo había inventado a Diamante, me dijo que no pudo salir del baño por dos días; pero la que más me gusto fue cuando éramos pequeños y Diamante me regalo una pulsera de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes, se sorprendió mucho de que aun la tuviese, le dije que nunca me la quite desde que me la dio, en ese momento hice una promesa, "Llevare esta pulsera por tanto como duren nuestras vidas"

* * *

**Gracias por sus review, me encanta que me escriban, espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios. Hasta el próximo capitulo **


End file.
